Invisible
by SecretiveAuthor
Summary: Samantha and Lily show Hogwarts how to put on a performance. Samantha does this to show that special someone that she wants him....which is hard when your invisible! SB/OC T FOR MILD KISSING : :


DISCLAIMER: IM NOT J.K ROWLING AND NONE OF THIS STORY IS PROFITED :)

A/N: I LOVE SIRIUS BLACK SO MUCH THAT I WANTED TO BE PARTNERED WITH HIM...AND I FIND IT HARD TO FIND SINGING STORIES..SO I MADE ONE!! :D

ENJOY

SAMMY XXX

People walk past me carelessly bumping into me as if I am invisible.

I am invisible.

As I head towards the great hall my gaze keeps retreating to the back of my crush. I can't help but wish I could be the girl under his arm, my ears the ones he whispers his thoughts into, my lips against his. Wishful thinking on my part, for I, Samantha Whitburn could never ever get the likes of a man like Sirius Black.

My eyes wander down his body, chiselled to perfections as if by the gods themselves. As I ponder on the thought of licking his neck, suddenly my best friend in the entire world, Lily Evans starts to mutter things to me.

"That James Potter thinks he's so great doesn't he, gosh bigheaded git," she continues on with her stupid snark comments towards James.

"Lil, chillax, it's not your fault that the poor sod is infatuated with you!" I say as I haul my book bag up my shoulder.

"Gosh, Sam-Jam, can't you tell that he only does it because he thinks he so bloody beautiful," we converse as we try to manoeuvre through the crowd of angsty, hungry students. I push Lily down into a vacant seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Lily, today's the day. Dumbledore told me it's today or never," I whisper in her ear as I reach for a crisp green apple in the centre of the table. Lily's eyes turn into a surprised form and she quickly gulps her pumpkin juice.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sammy, you can back out it doesn't matter if you never get the chance to be another girl of the biggest player in school, Sirius Black," she grabs my hand to try to enforce her point. But today no rational or counter arguments for Lily Evans are going to convince me to not go through with my plan. It was now or never. I've waited so long for this.

I quickly whisper in the Lily's ear, "Wish me luck".

As on cue the light in the great hall dimmed to a faint glow. I stood up from my place and stood on my seat. I heard the mutters and gasps of the students as they looked at me as if I had gone nutters.

The beat starts and its time.

I strip off my house robes and chuck them behind me. I looked down at my gold sequined dress and black pumps. I looked to my side and Lily as ever, a loyal friend, was going along with my surreal idea. Lily had also taken off her robe and was now wearing a silver version of my dress and white pumps. My hair was out, blonde and wavy whilst Lily's red hair was pulled high on her head. It's now or never.

Lily's voice started singing the notes…

_Life is good I can't complain_

_I mean I could but no ones listening_

_Your image overwhelms my brain_

_And it feels good, good.._

I take a deep breath and it was time to shine. Whilst bopping my feet to the beat I step onto the table.

_Now I'm rolling my window down_

_I love the wind but I hate the sound_

_You're like a tattoo I can't remove_

_And if feels good, good…_

Lily and I looked at each other and winked. Swish our hair and belt out the chorus.

_Like a roller coaster ride  
Holding on my knuckles like  
Whoa whoa  
Every time i'm like  
Whoa whoa  
Got me feeling like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
Woah woah  
Got me feeling like  
Whoa whoa  
Got me feeling like  
_

We dance like we have no inhibitions, and for this moment we don't. I spot Sirius down the table a bit staring blankly at me. I start to make my way down to him. Twirling my hips, rubbing my hands up and down my body. It was the best I had ever felt.

__

In the morning it begins again

Feels like i'm falling, better strap me in

I think I'm running out of oxygen

And it feels good, it feels good it, it feels good

My voice feels like it has a brain of its own and sings to itself as I start to dance in front of Sirius like I was in a club. I hunch down to eye level, show off my best smirk and place my finger under his chin and guide him to standing position.

_  
Like a roller coaster ride  
Holding on my knucles like  
Whoa whoa  
Can't belive i'm like  
Whoa whoa  
Every time im like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
Woah woah  
Got me feeling like  
Whoa whoa  
Got me feeling like  
_

I dance around Sirius smiling and giggling the entire time and could tell he was enjoying this just as much as I was.

I look across at Lily and could tell she was really getting into it. I laugh at the rules only girl who didn't seem to have any at the present moment as James was twirling her around.

__

My ambitions are beginning to let go

Place, situation I can't help but lose control

No inner friction that I can not seem to break

It feels good it feels good

I'm holding on

Holding holding; holding holding;

Holding holding; holding holding

I'm holding on

I sing into Sirius' ear and can feel him tremble. It felt good to make him feel like I do when I see him always. I quickly dart my tounge out to lick his ear. I can barely hear his audible moan. I give him a sly smile then walk towards Lily, wink and she knows it's the ending. We come up against each other and belt out for the last time.

_  
Like a roller coaster ride  
Better not turn off the light  
Like a rocket ship in flight  
Every time it makes me feel like  
Whoa_

Like a roller coaster whoa  
Holding on my knuckles whoa  
Won't you let your loving roll  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa

As the music stopped I looked around at the great hall and it was so quiet that I could only hear my breathing. The next thing I know somebody's hands wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the ground. I turn in the strangers arms and come face to face with Sirius. I give him a confused look he just laughs his deep baritone male laugh and says, "Babe, you are one saucy dancer".

Than he's kissing me with passion and all I could do was kiss him back with just as much.

One things for sure, I know I'm not invisible anymore.


End file.
